Hyakuya Kurogane
Hyakuya Kurogane (百夜-青に,Aoni Hyakuya) is a S-Class, Rank 13 Esping in the world who live in Mombasa city Appearance Hyakuya Kurogane is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his hairpieces bangs brushed to the right side of his face.He wears a dark blue collared shirt with cuffs and white trim. He keeps it buttoned over his neck. Over the black shirt, he wears the white jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. It also has the black piece of the vampires on the left shoulder and black cuffs with white buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist. He also keeps his sword at his left hip. He wears white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are white. Hyakuya often wears a long white cloak with a hood as well. The gold decoration on it has blue gems hanging from its chains. Personality He is a calm and serious man,even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance and rule to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. History Not much is known about Hyakuya's past other then at some point before the story he had become one of the strongest S-Class, Rank 6 Esping in the world. Abilities & Powers As an S-Class students, it can be assumed that Hyakuya Kurogane is very powerful. He can defeat level 3-4 monsters without suffering a single injury and according to Rukiagaya Eager, if Gjarou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Gjarou himself admitted that if he did not learn Matsuru Vision techniques, it would have been an "ended ugly" for him. Enhanced Durability & Resilience to pain: '''Hyakuya is very durable and highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite the injury he is able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force. '''Immense Speed & Reflexes: Hyakuya Kurogane is incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in milliseconds. He dispatched Ester and Lee, two Disaster Level 3 mysterious beings, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only S-Class hero who managed to dodge at least one of Garou's attacks. Apparently, Hyakuya can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he realized Matsuru was human only after attacking him and failed to notice Garou had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. Enhanced Senses: Hyakuya is able to effortlessly sense far beyond a normal human without the usage of his natural five senses his mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down allows him to deflect projectiles as will as see bullets being shot at him and avoid them. Immense Stamina: while not unlimited Hyakuya''' is shown to have a very high/great amount of stamina being able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Able to casually withstand Absolute Zero temperatures. Remained very calm after his fight with Matsuru and genesis '''Master Swordsman: Hyakuya is a master of swordsmanship and is extremely skilled in Battoujutsu. as he able to Disarm matsuru in a friendly sword challenge, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort